Porque?
by Hikary-senpai
Summary: Porque Suiza es tan Suiza?, Porque a Japon no le gustan los abrasos?, Porque Egipto no habla? Todo eso y mas aqui! -Dedicado a mis amigos de fanfiction y las chica del Clan, porfin nuestro trabajo dio resultado!


**Hola soy Johny!, Mejor conocido como Johny!, Hoy el Awsome yo-mas awsome que Prussia-tendra el control de este Fic!**

_**A ver espera espera espera!, Yo soy la autora aqui, asi que yo soy mas awsome que tu y Prussia juntos!**_

_**Bienvenidos a todos mis amigos, amigas y a las chica del clan, hoy les traigo un fic de una serie que esta de moda y es muy divertida! Eso es hablo de Yu-Gi-Oh!...Espera, espera espera,...Como era?...Ah si Hetalia!, Yu-Gi-Oh...no, no para mi no es tan buena como Hetalia**_

_**Agradecimiento especial a mis amigas del clan quienes ayudaron a terminar esta mugre de fanfic: Aplejack, Yukiko-chan y Pauli, Tambien agradesco a mis personalidades por las ideas**_

_**Ustedes si que son awsome!**_

Preguntas hechas por mi

_Preguntas hechas por Aplejack_

Preguntas hechas por Yukiko

_**Comezamos!**_

* * *

1.- Italia, porque eres tan...como decirlo...Distraido?

R.- Ve~No lo se, pero Nii-san dijo que una vez me cai de cabeza cuando era pequeño Ve~

2.- Japon, porque no te gustan los abrasos?

R.- No es que no me gusten solo...no me acostumbro

_H.- Ay que lindo Japon! Venga pa´un abrazo!_

3.- Hong Kong, porque nunca te decides?

R.- Porque...Supongo, seria mucho trabajo...Supongo, pensar en una respuesta...Supongo

_H.- DECIDETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!_

4.- Russia, porque quieres ser uno con todos?

R.- Da? Eso siginifica que quieres ser uno conmigo

_H.- Russia estas loco o que!_

5.- China, porque dices -aru?

R.- No lo se-aru, lo hago de pequeño-aru pero creo que la razon fue-aru...fue-aru...Miren un Pandaaa-aru Que lindo-aru

_H.- No...contestaste la pregunta..._

6.- Prussia, porque te crees Awsome?

R.- Porque lo soy!

7.- Hungria, porque eres Fujoshi?

R.- Bueno...Alguien tiene que aprovechar el exclusivo material de este programa ¿No?

8.- Romano, porque eres un boca sucia?

R.- No soy un boca sucia Che palle!

9.- ¡España un tomate!

R.- ¡Donde? Ven tomatito, tomatito, tomatito~, Ven con el tio España~

_H.- Pobre tomatito..._

10.- Bielorrusia, que piensas cuando dicen Rusia?

R.- Boda, boda, boda, boda, boda, boda, boda, boda, boda, boda, boda, boda, boda, boda, boda, boda, boda

11.- Egipto, porque no hablas?

R.-... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

12.- Grecia, porque duermes tanto?

R.- Yo...Duermo tanto...Porque...zzz~

_13.- Hungria, porque te confundian con un hombre?_

_R.- Quiza por mi forma de ser y mi forma de actuar...Eso hasta que __ALGUIEN__-mirar a Prusia-Descubrio que tenia pecho_

_14.- Polonia, porque dices "Osea"?_

_R.- Porque, Osea tipo, soy genial y, Osea hello Ubicate!_

H.- Tipo buena respuesta Osea

16.- España y Romano, que piensan del Espamano?

R.-"Romano no puede contestar ahora, esta vomitando. España tampoco se esta desangrando"

17.- Suecia, porque dices que Fin es tu "esposa"?

R.- P´r q´e l´ e´~ (Porque lo es~)

18.- Finlandia, como conseguiste a Hanatamago?

R.- Un dia, Dinamarca estaba molestando a un perro y este lo mordio, Dinamarca se fue a casa pero el perro lo seguia mordiendo, asi consegui a Hanatamago, que linda historia

19.- Prusia, que piensas del PruHun?

R.- El awsome yo cree que-

"Prusia no puede responder ahora, una sarten voladora lo dejo inconsiente, se espera que su respuesta sea "El awsome yo esta de acuerdo!" lamentamos las molestias"

20.- big Ego Trio, quien es el jefe?

-Yo soy el jefe!...No yo!...Les dicen que yo!

-Yo soy el jefe!...No yo!...Les dicen que yo!

-Yo soy el jefe!...No yo!...Les dicen que yo!

H.- Prusia, Dinamarca y America jamas se enteraran de mi broma kesesesese! Kesesesese!

21.- Francia, porque eres pervertido?

R.- Oh~ Mon ami Lumiére...No soy pervertido, solo quiero dar Amuor~

21.- Holanda, porque odias al bastardo come tomates...Digo, España?

R.- Ese bastardo pedofilo pasa Demasiado tiempo con Bel...Ese Bastardo

H.- Un caso claro de hermano Suiza...Digo Cuervo

_22.- Hong Kong, porque eres tan "Pokerface"?_

_R.- Porque, asi soy yo...Supongo, y no tengo otra cara...Eso creo_

_23.- Estados Unidos y Prusia, sabian que soy un Hero mas Awsome que ustedes dos juntos?_

_R.- Grrrr..._

_Hero: Al ataque! Im the hero!_

_Baka: Nadie es mas Awsome que el awsome Prusia, Osea yo!_

_A.- Fyu, que bueno que me safe de esta!_

24.- Corea, que harias si te dijiera que Aplejack quiere matar a China con una mentira CHINA!

R.- NOOOOO! Mi aniki es muy joven para morir, juro por ese gatito de la esquina que protejere a mi aniki!

25.- Canada, porque nadie te ve?

R.- Creo que...es por que soy algo timido y no llamo mucho la atencion... Normalmente me ven cuando quieren buscar a Estados unidos... Pero, Prometo que algun dia me conoceran por ser un gran pais! "Quien eres?" Soy Canada...

26.- Rusia, que es lo primiero que piensas cuando digo "Letonia"?

R.- Da..."Estiraaaar! Estiraaaaar! Estiraaar!"...Da eso pienso

H.- Y cuando digo Avion?

R.- Vodkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

27.- Suiza, porque...emmm...bueno...eres tan...Suiza?

R.- A que te refieres con ser "Tan Suiza" /Clakrinch/

28.- Dinamarca, Porque eres tan Dinamarca?

R.- Ah Pues muy sencillo, todo comenzo cuando naci, era un niño tan tierno, seguro que Noru le hubiese gustado despues...

29.- Estados Unidos, que piensas de Vietnam?

R.- Ah! Vi-Vietnam...ehm bueno-sonrrojo-creo que...es muy linda...

30.- TODOS!, Porque es importante que estan aqui?

R.- Porque si no estuvieramos nadie viviria!


End file.
